


The way we play with Weiss.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Group Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sisterly Affection, Team RWBY helps, Violence, Weiss has issues, Weiss needs a hug, Winter is sadistic, character abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small variety of stories where Weiss is the play thing in good and bad ways.





	1. Sneaking into trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first few chapters Weiss is about 14- 15 years old

Curiosity was never a good thing if you were a Schnee, it tended to get you in trouble alot. This case was no different for Weiss, sneaking into her sister's room to snoop around for what she couldn't remember but here she was inside Winter's most private place. Weiss sighed quietly as she began looking around now that she remembered she was looking for her sister's porn magazines to see what the big deal was with them. 

First to check the closet which was fairly bare as Winter had most of her clothes at her apartment near the base. Running her hand across the silky fabric of the few dresses left behind Weiss recalled all the events they were worn at and how envious she always was of how her sister always was prettier than she was. Glancing down at all the shoes that stood at alert the same way she did as a specialist. Everything her sister owned was like her elegant, military and perfect. How she hated that, how her father compared them only to show Weiss her flaws and gain minor sympathy from Winter growing up. Jealousy and anger built in her the farther in she walked eventually building until she let it out and kicked to neatly stacked shoes and ripped the clothes off the hooks and tossed them about like a fussy child. Unaware that Winter was watching her have this fit, jewellery being thrown around hateful words being said as she kicked and banged on the walls before screaming. 

Eventually Weiss wore herself out and slumped on the wall curling up and crying softly into her knees. Winter seemingly neutral walked over to her and picked her up gently and said with a sigh of minor disappointment. "Weiss Schnee you really are an infant sometimes." Weiss only replied with a sniffle and a broken whine as Winter sat down on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. This wasn't the first time this had happened and she knew it wasn't to be the last time she would have to fix her little sister.

"Weiss I know it's not easy dealing with father and mother every day but these meltdowns need to stop, or at least be vented differently." She said as Weiss had slowly began to settle down and become more herself now that her outburst had subsided. With a sniffle and a sigh the smaller Schnee replied. "I know *sniff* I'm sorry about your closet I didn't mean to make that big mess I was only....." The words died as she knew if she said why she would be in bigger trouble than she may have already been due to that little outburst.

"Only what? Only snooping about when you know better than to?" Her voice dry and stern, yep she was in trouble and was afraid of punishment from her. But she regretfully nodded yes and felt her sister's hand s turn to fists on her clothes. "Then I suppose if your going to act childish then I'll discipline you like one and treat you like on till I'm sure you've learned your lesson." With those words Weiss tried to run but was stopped by her sister's grip on her clothes. "Your not going anywhere till you've learned your lesson." She said pulling her back on the bed while the younger one begged for mercy and kept saying she was sorry.

"Sorry won't save you here now lie on your belly and put your hands under you like a good girl."


	2. Sister of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is punished but shall also learn about the world of adults and a new form of sisterly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Hesitantly Weiss did as she was told trying to negotiate a way out of punishment or maybe get a hint as to what was coming. But as par the norm she wasn't talking and she was giving that painfully stern look to hurry her up. Tucking her hands under her stomach and laying flat she looked to winter both fear and anticipation in her eyes as Winter drew her sword and slid it under the over coat dull side meeting her spine. Weiss was shaking as it glided to the end and pulled up cutting the fabric in half making her yelp in fear as the air hit her back.

A gloved hand glided down the exposed skin and undid the zipper on her dress exposing her pale skin that accented her white lace bra. Slowly the hooks came undone exposing her almost fully. "I never have liked you wearing bras, they really arnt something I like on you." Winter whispered into the shaking ear as she slid her sword in and cut the straps off making Weiss jump and scream in surprise. Winter gave a small chuckle before scooting down and grabbing the edge of where the zipper stopped. "You destroyed one of my dresses, I think it's only fair I do the same." Her voice low and sultry as she gripped the fabric hard and began pulling.

"No Winter please don't! Father will be furious at me! Please NO-!" Her no turned to a scream as she heard the fabric rip above her in her sister's grip. "Fair is fair Weiss you ruin my things I ruin yours.. or worse I ruin you." She said as a hand slid on to her rear and gave a soft pat. "You've never been spanked before and you are quite soft here, perhaps we should fix that hmmm..." Winter said before raising her hand up and letting it land harshly on the small rear leading to the sweet sounds of Weiss screaming in pain. This made Winter shiver with bliss thus repeat the process. With each smack Weiss cried out in pain tears blobbing out of her eyes as she released her hands from under her and pulled herself away crying. "Please stop *sniffle* I won't do it again I swear! Please just stop I'm sorry!" She cried out weakly as she curled up trying to hide herself from the pain best she could, her pale face streaked with tears and red with both shame and pain.

Winter sat on her bed and watched her cry like a hopeless child, she couldn't deny she felt a hint of guilt but she knew it had to be done. She grabbed the soft blanket under her and wrapped it around the shaking girl in its warm embrace. She rubbed her back as she coughed and cried repeating apologies and promising not to misbehave again. Gently shushing her and soothing her till the sobs became non existent and her breathing normal. Gently she kissed the girls head. "Shhhh sh sh sh it's ok now Weiss it's ok your forgiven don't cry your forgiven now." She said gently as Weiss looked up to her receiving kisses on her eyes as she clung to her sister. Weiss slowly raised herself up and kissed her sister's lips softly her skin still flushed and her head fuzzy. Winter simply smiled and returned the favor as she layed her sister down on the bed and gave her more soft kisses. 

"I love you sister of mine, lie down now and rest with me." Winter said gently as she ran her hand up the bare stomach and chest. Feeling the soft rise and fall of her small body under her hands. "B but I'm not tired, m my body is shaking and I'm c cold but feel so warm in places." Weiss replied as soft as a whisper as she trembled as she felt the pillows on her back.

"Oh? Maybe in private places, maybe sensitive in certain areas like here?" Winter asked as she softly licked the small pink nipple causing her sister to gasp lightly blushing a soft pink. "Or maybe like this?" She said as she pinched the other and tugged earning more blissful sounds from her. Watching her squirm and clench her legs together and arch her back. "W WINTER!" She moaned out in need only receiving a soft chuckle. "My dear Weiss I do believe you need more, open your legs and lie still. I shall have you feeling things you've never felt before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a chapter feel free to say.


	3. The claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss experiences her first real ammount of pleasure and pain combined. Winter finally gets Weiss as she's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Delicate frame shaking on soft silk as slender legs slowly opened to her sister's waiting gaze. Skin flush with deep heat as cool air kissed her body as cold steel eyes pierced through her very soul. With legs open wide and light buck into the air her shakey voice asked almost a whisper. "Like t this?" Oh fear and temptation what a beautiful pair that painted themselves on this small body.

Winter licked her lips as she removed her gloves placing them aside neatly. "Yes this will do nicely, but we do have to remove one more thing." She said motioning to the light blue panties blocking the forbidden fruit from her grasp. Slowly dragging her slender fingers down the soft inner legs rubbing small circles with her nails earning small squeaks from her sister. "Don't be afraid big sister will make it all better." She said as she cupped the clothed area and rubbed the area lightly.

She wiggled under her and tried to gain more friction from the cool hand in this heated area. The contrast felt like heaven melting her outer layer but only made her want more... On the inside of her. "M more I need." She pleaded as she grinded harder and harder into the hand only to find no relief, a small whine exiting her throat before she felt cold Metal on her right hip. A small glance and she wondered till she saw the fabric cut.

 

Oh yes the feeling of exposing the sweet girls body from innocent little things. Only to violate them and claim her selfishly, moving the knife to the other side freeing her of those infernal panties she ripped them off and savored the sight beneath her. A patch of silver that met cascading pink lips that beneath held the most pleasing treasures to her eyes. Wanting nothing more than to violate that special place she had to restrain herself, that virgin seal could only be broken once it was special and would be taken in due time. For now it was time to love and claim her.

Slowly her hand slid up to her small supple breast that cried for attention from her after only minor play. Running her hands up and down them slowly using the gaps of her fingers to pinch and trap the small nubs in her grasp. Every rub and every tiny motion earning a nice gasp and moan. "My dear Weiss so young and so sensitive you have no idea how I have craved to make you mine. Now that I have the chance I will claim you." She said as she planted kisses on her sister's soft lips gaining more of her sweet voice and tears in those soft eyes.

Those lips claiming hers, so warm and soft to her smaller mouth. Leaving her breathless as she felt long nails pinch her nipples and pull at them making her body come alive with pleasure. The sweet burning sensation of it filling her body, slipping into the spine and into her lower realm. She could feel herself becoming wet and wanting for her sister's affection there. Her nipples stiff as diamonds as they become stretched as her sister pulls them. She cries out in pleasure. "WINTEEER." She wants more she lifts her hips bucking into the air attempting to relieve herself only to be met with a smack there. Though there was pain all she did was moan in need continuing to do so gaining the same result. Till her hips became stilled by icy claws, looking up from her haze she was greeted by a monster of ice and her sister with a small knife in hand with a sly look on her face.

"I'm going to engrave myself into this virgin flesh of yours, if you endure and dont move too much I'll relieve the ache and make the stars shine in your head. Do you understand?" 

Afraid and in need she whispered a yes and felt the creature spread her legs farther and hold them up. She could feel her hand groping small sections of flesh before deciding on both Inner legs would do the job. She felt the knife pierce her skin and cut out the initials into her tender skin. She screamed in pain and cried but refused to move and risk further injury of herself.

Watching blood drip down pale legs only made her want more, she had been holding very still and deserved a little treat so far for her good work. Setting down the knife half way through she rubbed the pink vaginal lips and slowly slid her tongue up them tasting her sweet juices. Such a sweet flavor, like licking maple syrup off of her fingers at breakfast. Forgoing her marking she began licking her sister clean of her sweet nectar. Plowing in nose deep rubbing her clitoris with her nose and rubbing the seal with her tongue.

Gasping and moaning crying out her name desperately, her body melting with need as her sister ate her down below. Oh how she wanted to dig her in deeper and engulf herself in that feeling. Her head was fuzzy and her body begging for more as she weakly tried to gain more friction but couldn't. Only to suddenly find it stopping, she whimpered as her sister sat before her cleaning her face and pulling up a small box.

Opening the box there she had her toys, tape and other bits, she pulled out six clips and a roll of tape. "I want you exposed to me when you come for me, no more hiding I want a full view." She said putting three clamps on each lip and taping them to her legs leaving nothing hidden. Her clit sticking up proudly as she cried and moaned at the pleasing pain. This moment required a photograph to be remembered as an important day. She quickly pulled out her scroll and started taking pictures of be blushing sister and her virgin vagina.  
Once she felt it was enough she pulled out a small bullet toy and set it on high and rubbed it in a menthol lube. Her sisters eyes wide with anticipation as she rubbed it all around the edge of the clit making her sister writhe an moan as she became wetter. She pressed it directly on and heard her scream in pleasure to the new sensation.

"AHHHH AHHHH WINTERR SO AHHHH MORE!" She cried out as she shook in pleasure from this toy her nerves going off the wall as her legs tensed and her back arched in need. Feeling it rub against one another violently only made her cry out more, not even watching as her sister slicked two fingers and went lower to her seal. The pressure of an orgasm built and all she wanted was to come. "Winter I feel like I'm go-ahhh haaa burst what do haaa mhh do?" She pleaded as she her sister smiled at her.

"That's simple Weiss, you let it out and show me how much you love me. Show me how much you love my affection." She stated as she rubbed harder and broke the seal plunging into her sister with her fingers. The screams of pain and pleasure echoed in the room as she plowed into her tight wet heat blood and juices spilling on the bed before the girl finally screamed as loud as she could and sprayed all over her sister. Clenching her walls tightly going into a sweet high of euphoria.

With her fingers pulled out she dismissed her summoning and began cleaning up. Bandaging the brand and cleaning her sister of her wetness as to prevent a rash. Stripping the sheets and wrapping both of them in a comforter. Soft kisses being placed of the sleepy faces as she came down from her high and drifted into her dream land in sweet bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any fetishes of kinks you want done to Weiss with a specific female character just tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Primitive play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants to dominate Weiss, Blake lets her animal side out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request piece from hopelessromantoc33 I hope you all enjoy this is my first primal so I hope I did ok for y'all.

A peaceful evening at Beacon academy as the sun had set not that long ago and the sky was shining brightly with its little stars in the heavens. Weiss gazed out the window and lost herself in thought of back at home, the shining lights from the streets and the chandeliers all over the house. With a deep sigh she became lost in the memory making herself unaware that she was being watched by a certain black cat.

Blake watched from the door waiting for her prey to loose focus of reality to her benefit. Slowly she slunk into the room and slid into the shadows to ready herself to pounce her prey. Slowly Weiss turned to look further out the window her mind fully gone in the stars. With this Blake slipped behind her prey. First sniffing her general area enjoying the soft sent of her minty hair oil and the pheromones she unknowingly released this fine day.

She licked her lips and purred into the white hair as she plunged in till she was sniffing the slender neck licking it softly til she received a satisfactory moan from the icey girl. She purred and started nipping the neck a bit rougher as she moved her hand to under her nightgown and up to her soft breasts. Pawing at them while she began biting the skin earning a loud moan. "H hey stop Blake! I'm ahhh not in the mood." Weiss mewed out as she pulled up on the sill of the window trying to get away from her pleasing attacker.

Blake hissed and pulled her back throwing her on the ground before pouncing her from above. "Ah I I'm warning you I'll scream." She said weakly before Blake ripped the front of the gown clean off and biting at her breast sucking it roughly and grinding her tongue on the nipple as if it was for dear life. Weiss tried to call for help but her body would only let out gasps of pleasure, the sensation of a rough tongue on her sensitive nipples made her see stars as it shot to her lower half.

Blake dragged her hands down the pale skin dragging her claws down leaving bright red marks on her before grabbing the lace panties and pulling them off with only some restrain from her prey. Closed legs where easily opened when she bit the front of her neck. It was a savory sight, Weiss's vagina Semi moist, legs shaking as they try to close but not fully closing. Blake plunged into her and began licking and sucking as if she was the nectar of life to her parched throat. Weiss arched her back as she felt the sandpaper like tongue hit so many sensitive places only made her soak more. Blake purred into her as she dug deeper into her, this made them both horny as hell. Blake pulled out of her making her mate whine at the loss till she set them up and grinded her vagina to the others. Deep grunts and groans releasing from her as she plowed Weiss clit to clit the sensation was unshakable. The electric tingling between them that shot up the spine and set the nerves a flame. 

Weiss's voice full volume as she was pounded into by the other, her shoulders burning from carpet burn, her back arching off as she gained more of that sweet friction. Her body building to that peak of bliss till the both came juices mixing into one another as they grinded into sweet orgasmic bliss sending them into a high. The panting and the weak moans mixed together as Blake bent down and kissed Weiss hotly as tongue and teeth clashed savoring the flavors till they lost consciousness in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did ok again my first primal character so I apologize if it's not that great.


	5. Wire wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has to do team exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know it's been a while and I apologize, I Also apologize that this is so short but the next chapter will be juicy and dirty. I'm afraid my muse is on strike for nor apparent reason so I'm a bit stuck. I hope you enjoy this mini bit for now.

It had been a rough week at school, between the exams and the extra solo practice Weiss couldn't deny she was worn out. She wondered down the hall to the dorm room she shared and opened the door. With a heavy sigh she walked in and fell into a trap. With a yelp and a fuss she wound up floating a good foot or so off the ground, her legs spread open and her upper half bending down staring at the window.

She tugged and pulled at the restraints trying to wiggle free but found that it only made things worse for her. Now her skirt was riding up too high and her white panties where showing. "Well it's not the worst it could be." She said till she heard two boys walking past, she only the remembered she left the door open. Now it would have a full view of her panties and at her disadvantage they could do as they pleased. This made her afraid and also excited, the very idea of someone walking in on her so helpless and making good use of her like that. It was enough to stimulate her and make it worse, she fussed more till her panties were full view and she was spread wider and bent down further. "This isn't good what do I do!" She said to herself as she tried to work a plan to escape. Unaware that her teammates Ruby and Yang had walked in and shut the door behind them. "Gee Weiss looks like your pretty tied up at the moment." Yang said with a snicker and a hand touching the ice Queen's rear making her yelp. "Just help me down you dolt!" She barked back before feeling the hand move closer to certain areas. "What are you doing! Get your hand away from there!" She yelled before feeling a finger slide into her warm folds and prod around.

"Don't worry Weiss we'll let you down as soon as this training session is over.". Yang said before Ruby added. "It's called honesty, today in order to end this session you have to be honest and tell us what you really want. If you lie or don't tell us the we delay your orgasm and take pictures of you." 

"I am not playing this game! Un hand me this instance or I'll report you to the authorities and have you expelled!" She weakly threatened before having another finger pushed in and the two of them thrusted in and out wildly making her moan out in pleasure. "This is a team training exercise, nothing more nothing less just enjoy feeling it." Yang said with a purr before pulling out her fingers and ripping the panties off. 

"Now let's get started." Said Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short but the next will be better I promise it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give ideas for a chapter feel free I would love to hear.


End file.
